School Tastrophy!
by Twilightfan108
Summary: Bella has finally been turned into a vampire. The Cullens and her start a new school in Alaska and her and Emmett have to pose as twins. What mischiefe can happen in a day at school right? LOTS! Supposed to be funny. BxE JxA EmxR EsxC NO REENESME!
1. Chapter 1

**School-tastrophy!**

Summary: Bella has finally been turned into a vampire. The Cullens and her start a new school in Alaska and her and Emmett have to pose as twins. What mischiefe can happen in a day at school right? LOTS! Supposed to be funny. BxE JxA EmxR EsxC NO REENESME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters or some of the jokes in this fanfiction. Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy!

BPOV:

Ugh. Just another day here at the Cullen household.

Carlisle had called a family meeting to give us our twins/siblings for our cover story here in Alaska.

I'm a vampire now! Edward finally agreed to my wishes and changed me. We've just moved to Alaska and our house is one of the most beautiful buildings I have ever seen.

"Alright everyone. Settle down." Called Carlisle, stopping all our chattering almost immediately.

"Now, as you know, we are going to change the sibling arrangements for our new cover story. If you do not like who you are with, I suggest you suck it up. It's only going to be for a few years." I giggled at this. I couldn't help it. Carlisle almost NEVER spoke to us like that.

"Edward and Alice you will be posing as older brother and sister. Rosalie and Jasper, you will be posing as Rosalie Hale and her cousin Jasper Whitlock. Finally, Emmett and Bella will be posing as twins."

Oh god... Why me? Why now?

"Were going to have so much fun Bella!" Exclaimed Emmett. Somehow I didn't agree...

**A/N Sorry I know it's short and I know I haven't continued with my other story but I'm completely clueless on how to continue it. It's called Fallin' In Love Wit' You. Please review and tell me what you thought. I will have the next chapter up for you soon hopefully. Lovin you all!**

**P.S. If you want me to advertise some of my favorite FF's, please say in you reviews. TTFN! (Ta ta for now) **


	2. Chapter 2

**School-tastrophy! Chapter #2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters or some of the jokes in this fanfiction. Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really glad you people enjoyed it! I must admit, I have read a story like this before but I wanted to make my own version. So, here you go, Chapter 2!...**

Bella POV

God, why did EMMETT, of all the people in the family, have to be _my_ twin? Why!

He is so infuriating!

Currently, we are in Emmett's Jeep, going to school. Or what I like to call Hell High.

Know why? Because Emmetts here! I mean, I love the guy in a brotherly way- of course- but, he's just _so _annoying sometimes. I mean- well, you know!

Anyway, I am sitting next to Emmett (He wanted me to ride "shot-gun" with him) while he's driving.

"... So what do you think Bella-Boo?" asks Emmett suddenly, how long have I zoned-out for?

"Uhh... yeah great Emmett." I reply. What else am I meant to say?

"Great, so, we can totally play some awesome pranks on these lamoes right? I mean, their totally lame yeah? You got me?"

No Emmett I haven't. What are you? A 12 year old school girl? I thought. What grown man says 'totally' and 'lamoes' and... and... GOD! he is so annoying sometimes.

"EMMETT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **(A/N Bella's a bit touchy aint she? Sorry I had to get an argument in here. Don't ask why)**

"Sorry." He whispered in a sad voice. I immediately felt bad for shouting.

"I'm sorry Em. I'm justa bit touchy today, thats all. I didn't mean to snap at you,"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Great! Pleeease can we do some pranks today? I will be good! And if I go too far you can stop me. Pleeeeeeeasseeeeeeeee?" Emmett ased with that cute, adorable puppy pout... STOP BELLA! He's just sooo cute though! God I'm crazy talking to myself in my head!

"Alright, alright Em. But if you go too far..."

"I know, I know. Hey! we're here!" He said in an excited voice. Like, what is exciting about a new school? God help me...

**A/N I was going to stop here but I thought I might be nice eh?**

Yay! Here comes my own personal sex god... Edward *sigh*

"Hey baby" Edward says, as he comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

**A/N *sigh* Every girl's dream lol**

"Hey yourself gorgeous"

"I should be the one saying that," He replies leaning down to start our snogging session.

**A/N Sorry guys, I'm from England and we say 'snogging' instead of 'Make-out' so sorry if you don't understand it**

"Ahem, C'mon guys! I wanna get going dudes! Oh, and dudette's" Emmett's whiney voice interupts our glorious kissing and drags us inside to meet our doom...

**A/N Again, sorry. I couldn't help myself! Cliffy *dun, dun, dunnnn* lol. I'll try and update soon and I'm sorry for the wait but I'll try and again I'll try and update soon but I'm really busy! Hope you liked it. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**School-Tastrophy! Chap 3**

**Heya guys! Sorry I don't really keep updating much do I? If you have any suggestions on stories or what to put in stories, I am willing to hear them and maybe write them up!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own twilight, or any other cool books I'm into :( (insert 'awww' here)**

**Anyway, one with the story!..**

Bella POV:

Ok, so here I am snogging my gorgeous husband, (squeel), then BAM! My annoying new 'twin' brother is dragging us into Hell High, (also known as Alaska High), and complaining about us 'being too lovey-dovey' and 'how we should stop being like, well... us!'. Ha! He's one to talk. Have you _seen_ him and Rose?

"So, we'll see you in lunch Eddie. Love you, and I'll take good care of Bella. TTFN" Emmett said, dragging me (once again) to Health class. Did I also mention that he did actually say 'TTFN'? Well, he did!

"What's so interesting about health class Em? I mean, it's just really boring!"

"Oh! stop your complaining Bella-pops (?) it'll be fun! I'm here remember?"He replied, too eagerly in my opinion.

"Unfortunatly" I muttered under my breath. He may have heard me but if so, he chose to ignore it.

By that time, we had already got to class and were sitting down waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hello, good morning, good evening, and good day. My name is Mr. Palmer, and I will be your health teacher this year!" Huh? He is Dolce and Banana's. Damn Alice! **(I got that from St. Trinians 2! Watch it)**

"Now! as you have probably heard, we will be doing a project for a week. (Oh Joy!), and before all you 'teens' moan and groan, I would like to inform you that I have made a list of the partners that you will be doing this project with.

"They are as following: Alicia and David, Patricia and Michael..."  
I blocked him out after the first two pairs until I heard my pairing...

"... Bella Cullen and Emmett Cullen -"

"WHAT!" I suddenly stood-up and shouted.

"Miss. Whitlock, is there a problem?" Poor Mr. Palmer.

"I can't be with him! He's a maniac! A nucence! A scoundrel! No please no!" By the end of my speech, I was sitting back down with Emmett patting my back.

"I'm sorry sir. We never really got on before. But it will be better. I promise!" Bless the guy. Emmett really is deep sometimes.

"Ok, now. After that strange outburst, (glance to me), Our project will be about a computer - generated baby. You will be it's parents for the week. You will change it, put it to sleep, feed it, burp it and do any other thing you would do to a normal baby-"

"Kill it? By god sir! Your a monster!" Shouted Emmett, making me and the whole class burst into laughter.

"Umm, yes right, just, Don't actually harm it. It is your child remember."

"Ok,so, hang on. Me and _Emmett, _of all people, have to raise a baby for the week? Hell yeah! Pound me Em!" I was surprisingly excited, so, I did what me and Em did naturally, pounded fists.

"Well, at least your happy! Now here are the babies..." So, he priceded in handing out the robo-babies and when he was finished that he said:

"I hope you will have fun with these babies. And not in that way guys. (cue laughs from class, I like this teacher!), and we may have some fun and interesting projects coming up this year. So, be good and I may add in some movies for you geezers!"

The whole class erupted into cheers and whoops. This was going to be one interesting year, and I'm glad!

**A/N Sorry guys, I had to end there. Love it, hate it, review to give me some ideas. If you want me to give any shout-outs or show any stories just say. Love you! Abixx**


End file.
